


Ride (I'm Falling, So I'm Taking My Time)

by DropsOfStars



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 12x21 who?, Alternate Universe - Elementary School, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Kindergarten & Pre-school, Awesome Eileen Leahy, Canon? What Canon?, Eileen Leahy Lives, F/M, Fluff and Mush, I NEEDED THIS, I will fight the spn writers, Kid Fic, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, The Author Regrets Nothing, fuck the writers, i don't know her
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-18 22:08:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11883822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DropsOfStars/pseuds/DropsOfStars
Summary: In an alternate reality where Mary never died, Sam and Dean grow up with a normal family in their childhood home, and they attend school at Lawrence Elementary School. At the school, they both meet someone who changes their lives forever.In which Sam is in Kindergarten and Dean is in 2nd grade, Sam tries to talk to a girl in his class, but she doesn't understand him, and Dean shows off on the monkey bars to try and impress the boy with glasses in his recess.





	Ride (I'm Falling, So I'm Taking My Time)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So, this is my first ever Kid Fic, and it's also my first ever Saileen fic! I didn't have a beta for this, so any mistakes are my own!
> 
> I'm planning on this being a couple chapters, possibly 10, but not a lot!
> 
> Big thanks to my friend [@supernaturalrandomness](http://supernaturalrandomness.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr for helping me sort through things for this! :*
> 
> I hope you all enjoy!

It was Sam’s first day of Kindergarten, and he was super excited. They were standing at the door to the school, having stopped because Dean’s shoe came untied, and he needed Mary’s help to tie it. Sam was holding John’s hand as he stepped onto a small ledge that separated the mulch from the cement walkway. He liked testing his balance, and he was starting to get better at it the more he practiced. One time, he was practicing outside their house while Dean played catch with John in the yard, and he fell and scraped his knee. After he got patched up by Mary, he was made to promise that he’d never try and balance without holding either her or John’s hand while he did so. Sam didn’t mind having to follow this rule. Holding on to an adult’s hand made it easier for him to balance, and he hasn’t fallen since that first incident. Sam smiled up at John who was looking down at Sam, making sure he didn’t fall and hurt himself.

Dean had finished tying his shoe, with Mary’s assistance, and they resumed walking into the school to their respective classrooms. Sam was excited to meet new people and tell them all about his awesome big brother Dean, but Dean seemed even more excited to see his friends again. Sam watched for the third time as Dean jogged ahead of everyone to get them to hurry up. Mary told him to stop running because she didn’t want him to get hurt on the first day of school. She made sure to point out that if he got hurt, he wouldn’t be able to see his friends until he was all better again. That stopped Dean from running ahead, and Sam laughed at his brother, who had adopted a semi-grumpy expression at having to hold his mother’s hand so she could be sure that Dean wouldn’t run away again. Dean heard him laugh, and shot a face at Sam, who stuck his tongue out and crossed his eyes at his brother.

They arrived at Dean’s classroom first because Dean had started tugging at her arm, and Mary was starting to get tired of it. Sam watched his brother run into the classroom and hug his friend Fergus, a short, stocky brown-haired kid that talked with a funny voice. His mom had told him that Fergus was from Scotland, and then had to explain what “Scott lamb” was. He wasn’t sure if he liked Fergus. The boy was sometimes rude to him, and Sam didn’t like how he treated Dean. Sure, he could be nice sometimes, but Sam didn’t care. There was another brown-haired boy named Ash who looked like he had a dead animal on his head. Sam had told him this, and Ash had laughed and told him that it was a “Mullet.” He had no idea what the boy was talking about, but he smiled and told him that it was cool because Ash seemed to be really proud of his hair, and Sam wasn’t going to demean him.

After they said goodbye to Dean, the trio walked to Sam’s classroom, his mom holding his left hand, and his dad holding his right. He was super excited to meet all the new kids, and he kept jumping up and down, never letting go of their hands. Mary had told him to be careful, and he responded by shaking his head yes, making his floppy hair become slightly static. Once they got to his teacher’s room, a woman named Ms. Donna, Sam excitedly tugged his dad’s hand so he could explore the room with him.

“Your son seems to be a very happy boy,” he heard Donna say to his mom. “I’m sure he’ll enjoy his time here in Kindergarten.” John had hugged him and told him to go talk to the other kids in the classroom already so that the grown-ups could talk.

He had stood and looked around the classroom, his eyes being drawn to a girl with flaming red hair, and then to a girl who sat in the corner reading, her curly brown hair cascading over her shoulders. He wasn’t sure what book she was reading, but he knew that he  _ loved _ to read, and he was a curious little boy. Slowly, Sam walked over to the girl to say hello to her and ask her what she was reading. When he stood in front of her, he watched as her eyes trailed the pages of the book in her lap. He noticed that she had slightly chubby cheeks right by her lips, and she wore a forest green plaid flannel and dark blue jeans, topped off with little gray converse that looked like they lit up. Sam didn’t know how long he’d been staring at the girl, but when she looked up and met his gaze with sparkling brown eyes, his cheeks reddened a bit.

“Sorry,” he said, ducking his head and kicking the floor with the toe of his shoe. “I just wanted to see what book you were reading.” He pointed at the book in her lap, his cheeks having cooled down a bit, and continued to speak. “I like reading, and I was wondering what kind of book you were reading. I like the Action books!” He exclaimed. “My dad reads them to me before bed every night, and I almost always ask him to read it again the next night.” Sam paused for a moment, looking at the girl, and wondering why she wasn’t responding with a story of her own. His brow furrowed in confusion, and his head tilted to the side slightly. The girl tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear, and that was when Sam noticed that she had these plastic thingies in her ears. He didn’t know what they were, so he made a side note to ask his mom about them after school. He decided he’d ask her about other things.

“Do you like to color?” Sam asked as he pointed to a table that sat in the corner adjacent to them, colored pencils and crayons scattered across its surface. The girl looked over to where Sam was pointing, and her eyes lit up. She shook her head enthusiastically and stood up, grabbing Sam’s hand to bring him over to the table. When they got there, she picked up two pieces of paper and laid one in front of her, and one in front of Sam. She reached into the crayon box and grabbed a green crayon, holding it out to Sam. He took it, and the girl smiled at him, causing Sam to feel this weird feeling in his stomach. It was almost like he’d eaten a bunch of butterflies, and they were trying to escape. Sam reached into the box and grabbed a pink crayon, and then he held it out towards the girl. Instead of taking it like Sam had, the girl shook her head no and reached in and grabbed a cyan colored crayon. She smiled shyly at Sam, and he returned the smile with one of his own.

Sam didn’t know how long him and the girl sat coloring, but he thought hours had gone by, when only 25 minutes had passed. When Ms. Donna came over to tell Sam and the girl that they were gathering on the carpet to have story time, Sam huffed.

“But I like coloring, Ms. Donna!” he said, maybe a little too loudly. Instead of scolding him for being loud, Ms. Donna smiled at him, and then looked at the girl he sat with. She sighed, and almost immediately started to smile again.

“Okay, Sam,” she gestured towards him, “Eileen,” she gestured towards the girl, who beamed at her, “If you would like to continue coloring until lunch time, then you can do just that.” She smiled at Sam, and Sam smiled back. He liked her.

After Ms. Donna had walked away, Sam remembered something that she had said. She had called the girl Eileen. He smiled to himself for being so observant, and he tried to think of what to say to this Eileen. He tried asking her about the book she was reading, but she didn’t seem to understand what he was saying. She had looked at him with this blank expression, her eyes flicking back forth between Sam’s eyes and his lips. Maybe she couldn’t hear him, and that’s what those plastic things were doing in her ears? He wasn’t sure, but he thought it was worth a shot.

Sam slowly reached his right hand towards Eileen’s hand that held her paper still, wanting to say something to her, but also wanting her to understand what he was saying. When he brushed his fingers against her hand, she jumped, and Sam quickly drew back his hand. He had wanted to get her attention, and now he had it, so why couldn’t he think of anything to say?

“Um,” he said, rubbing his left arm shyly. Her eyes seemed to pierce his soul, and he was a little embarrassed by that fact. “Can you not hear me?” he asked, making sure he was facing her and was moving his mouth well enough so that she could read his lips. He watched her look at his lips while he was talking, and blush found its way back to his chubby cheeks. When he had stopped talking, Eileen looked him in the eyes, and replied to him.

“Yes,” she said, and Sam noticed that her speech was slightly slurred. He remembered that Dean’s was like that before he got speech therapy, and he smiled at the thought.

“What happened?” he asked, curious as usual. Eileen had sat looking him in the eyes for a second before responding to his question.

“I’ve never been able to,” she said. “I don’t remember a time when I could hear anything.” Sam frowned at that confession. He couldn’t imagine what it’d be like if he couldn’t hear anything. He wouldn’t be able to hear the Impala’s engine growling, his mother’s voice, or Dean laughing. He wouldn’t be able to hear the words of his favorite songs. Nothing. He grew sad the more he thought about it, and Eileen must’ve noticed this because she reached over and placed her hand on his to try and comfort his wild thoughts.

“These things in my ears help me hear a little bit, but it’s mostly just silence,” she explained, taking off one of the ear things and holding it in her open palm. Sam reached for it, but retracted his hand at the last second, not wanting to break it. He didn’t even know if he could touch it.

“Can I touch it?” he asked, again making sure his face was facing Eileen. She shook her head yes, and Sam barely contained his excitement. He smiled at her and gingerly picked up the plastic in her palm. As he looked at it, he noticed that it was shaped in a way that would fit in her ear, and he mentally patted himself on the back for being so observant today. The plastic was clear and light in Sam’s hand. He looked at it up close, and saw that there were little dials on the back of it.

“What do these do?” he asked, still looking at the plastic with fascination. Eileen smiled, and cleared her throat to explain.

“They control the volume. If something is too quiet or too loud, I can turn the nob and it’ll make it louder or quieter.” She shrugged. “Most of the time, I have it all the way up because everything is so silent to me. Sometimes, I can hear things, but it’s really quiet, even with the volume so loud.” Sam nodded, and handed the plastic back to Eileen, who turned her head so Sam could see how it was put into her ear. He smiled at Eileen when she turned and faced him again, and she smiled back at him. He was glad to have made a new friend today, and he couldn’t wait to tell Dean about her cool ear things.

Sam and Eileen had gone back to coloring when another figure approached them. Sam realized quickly that it was the red-haired girl he had seen at the beginning of class, and he smiled at her. Her hair was long, but not nearly as long as Eileen’s was, and it was red like fire. He liked it. It reminded him of that time when he went camping with his family, and they toasted marshmallows over the campfire that he and Dean helped his dad build. He should ask to go camping again sometime. Sam made a mental note to ask his dad about it after school.

“Hi,” he said to the red haired girl. She was wearing a blue shirt that had the words “Allons-Y” written in white letters with a pair of 3D glasses hanging off the “Y.” Sam recognized the phrase from one of his mom’s TV shows.

“Oh cool!” he said. “You watch Doctor Who?” The red haired girl nodded quickly as a huge grin grew on her cheeks.

“Yeah, I do!” she exclaimed. “Do you?” Sam shook his head no, and the girl seemed slightly confused. He realized he didn’t explain how he knew what it was from.

“My mom watches it,” he explained. “Her favorite is the 10 th one.” He smiled at the girl. Even with his limited knowledge of Doctor Who, Sam knew that the quote on her shirt was the 10 th doctor’s catchphrase. His mom had a poster with a bunch of his quotes all pieced together to make him.

“Oh my gosh,” the girl’s eyes lit up and she smiled super big. “He’s my favorite too!” She giggled, and Sam smiled at her, glad that she found what he’d said to be so exciting. The girl turned towards Eileen, the smile still on her face, and she started asking questions. Sam wanted to warn her that Eileen couldn’t hear her when she talked, but he figured that the girl would get it soon enough.

“Do you watch it too?” she asked, voice hopeful. Eileen shook her head no, and the girl’s smile faltered slightly, but she regained it as quick as it left.

“That’s alright! We can find something that we can all enjoy talking about,” she said as she sat down in one of the plastic chairs at the art table. “I’m Charlie, by the way.” Sam smiled. Charlie seemed super nice, and he was really happy that he’d made two new friends on the first day of school.

“I’m Sam,” he said, the smile still on his face. He began to introduce Eileen as well, but she interrupted him before he could even let the first word out.

“My name is Eileen,” she said, smiling at Charlie. At first, Charlie seemed a bit confused at her slurred speech, but the confusion quickly passed and was replaced with excitement.

“Are you deaf?” she asked, curiosity evident. Sam didn’t know what that meant, but he figured it had something to do with the fact that she can’t hear things. He looked at Eileen expectantly.

“Yes, I  _ am _ deaf,” she said, smiling. Sam wondered how many times people have asked her this since she was able to remember. He quickly shook those thought out of his head because they were making him sad again, and he didn’t like feeling sad.

“Oh wow,” Charlie said, her eyes sparkling and wide. “We three are totally going to be best friends.” Sam looked at Eileen to see how she felt about that, and he was greeted with a smile.

“Totally.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked the first chapter! Next chapter is in Dean's POV, and it takes place in the classroom, and then after lunch (this whole fic will take place over a couple years too). 
> 
> I'm planning on posting a chapter every week, but, since school is starting fairly soon for me, I don't know how often I'll be able to stick to that plan. No need to worry about me potentially abandoning this fic though! I'm definitely going to finish it. :) 
> 
> Don't forget to Kudos and leave a comment if you enjoyed this! There's not much to make predictions on, but if you have any predictions, feel free to leave them in a common below!
> 
> Until next time, :D


End file.
